The Sword or the Scalpel
by cherryblossoms yakumo
Summary: Aurelia, the 6 year old female swordsman who just want to be free, when she grows up, but she'll have to deal with his master first. One day, when her master enrolled her to a mafia school, she encounters a loud shark and a weak pipsqueak. This day could get any worse...


Chapter 1:

"Eh, a mafia school?" said the girl looking up from her book to the one speaking in front of her.

"That's right, Aurelia." said by the reddish hair man which it is her master or teacher, while she is an apprentice.

"No way shishou, I am already fine locking myself in this huge mansion where I can stay, read, and study every time so you don't have to waste your money on me going to school." speaking like she isn't interested outside.

"*sigh*, Listen to me Aurelia this is the next pace of your training to became a great medical doctor/scientist of the Vongola Family" said by Dr. Lazio

"Tch, and what next lesson do you want me to achive, Ossan?" said Aurelia who is sticking out her tongue at Lazio.

While Aurelia sticking her tongue out, she didn't realized a scalpel was pointing at her throat. She was shocked. While her master Lazio, said…

"Socializing, so that you can get along with everyone in the Vongola Family and serve them. Isn't that your purpose to keep on living? Isn't that the reason why you are destined to become my apprentice and take over my will? Answer me, Aurelia." Glaring at her

Silence was followed while Aurelia was…

"Yes Dr. Lazio. I am the person who will take over your work and serve the Vongola with all my might." Answering with her lifeless voice as if she was scared

"That's good" as he keeps his scalpel in his pocket and walked through the door.

"And by the way returned that book in the shelf, and when your finish, stay in your room until someone will bring your lunch. I still had my work so don't bother me, see you later." Closing the door behind him, while he is now out of sight or heard, Aurelia collapsed from her feet to the ground, shocked and a few minutes later she was relaxed. And what her master said she returned her book in the shelf and locked the door in her room.

As the 6 year old girl throws herself in her bed she stared in the ceiling, she said

"That was close, I thought I was in the other side of the world" she sighed.

* * *

At the age of 3 her parents died on an explosion cause of a failure on mixing substances for their experiments. Her parents were scientists working under the umbrella of Vongola by making weapons, medicine, and experiments that can make use of them. It seems that her parents were busy creating a powerful drug that could be benefit for the Vongola, that nobody even knows what kind of drug is it. The next day of the accident the Vongola investigated the factory but it seems that they couldn't find the formula and information about their experiments, as for Aurelia she was asked by Vongola if she had any information about her parent's work, but even a slightest detail she doesn't know about her parent's work. She doesn't even know her parent's occupation, she didn't care. But she knows that they have connection from Mafia. At the age of 3 she didn't even cried over her parent's death, she always keep her massive face, her parents gave only birth and her daily needs and then let anybody take care of her. She can get anything from them if only she behave, one time when she asked her parents to buy a sword. They were surprised that a girl wanted to hold a sword. Of course, they bought an épée for her but she couldn't use it until she was seven. So instead, they hire someone to teach her the basics of fencing so that she would never bother them again.

3 days after the incident, that is the time she and Lazio met. From what she just heard from him, he was her father's student and since she doesn't have any relatives he volunteered to become her guardian by the order of the law. Since, her parents didn't create a will so Lazio have everything from money to the mansion; hence, he is the only person that has a close relationship from her parents. What he thinks of Aurelia is just like a USB that can store any information from a computer; so just like his relationship from her father she will become his apprentice. At first, Aurelia objected because she didn't want to become like her father and mother she wanted to become a swordsman so that she can protect herself, but for Lazio it is impossible for her to become strong because she is a woman after all. Lazio believe that women are inferior to men and they go weaker when they are growing up. This made her shock but in the end she couldn't resist so she have to get along with months passes by, it seems that these two established a fair relationship. As long as Aurelia behaved and didn't done anything wrong, she can get the comfort as much as she needs, while as long as Lazio is doing good to her and give her daily needs, he doesn't have anything to worry of her path just on becoming a great scientist of the strongest family Vongola.

The only reason Aurelia followed his orders because she was scared on becoming his target practice. Anyway, back to the real time…

* * *

As the clock strikes twelve, she opened the door and gone to the dining room. She was surprised and relieved that Lazio wasn't there, and then she wonders why. As she sits down, she saw her personal maid Fleur preparing her table ware and dishes she asked Fleur.

"Oi Fleur, where's that Lazio I didn't see him?" Aurelia looked at Fleur. While Fleur giggle and said

"Probably in his room, you know how busy he is." Fleur saw that Aurelia was silently eating her food.

"Could it be that you're worried about him?" Fleur smiled at her. Then Aurelia chocked her food. Fleur panicked

"Ahh!AURELIA, HERE HAVE SOME WATER !". Aurelia took the glass of water from the light blond woman and drank it

"HUH!, that was close" Then she put the glass on the table and then

"OI FLEUR, YOU BASTARD YOU ALMOST KILLED ME. AND I DON'T CARE IF THAT OLD MAN DIES!" glaring at her

"Aurelia, Aurelia, your tongue, your tongue. You need to control your speech. Besides, it isn't very lady-like" mentions Aurelia while she

"Tch!" pissed-off blackish green short hair girl. While Fleur giggles.

"Aurelia, I heard that you are going to school. Are you excited?" Fleur questions Aurelia and Aurelia answers

"It is a mafia school, Fleur. And I'm not excited "she pouted

"Ah~, I see. Well then, now that you're finished eating. You have to get ready because of your daily lessons on fencing; after all it is a part of your daily schedules." Said Fleur as she picked Aurelia's plate and cleaning the table.

"Yes, yes, I got it" then she leaves the room.

As soon as she reaches her room she picks her wooden sword and heading to the courtyard to train. It seems that her mentor all ready waiting for her,

"*sigh*, Aurelia didn't I told you to wear the protective gear I gave you if we are going to train? What if you'll get hurt?" said by the man sitting on a bench wearing a protective gear.

"Didn't I tell you, that protective gear makes me itchy and making my movements slower. And also I don't mind getting hurt, after all pain is a part of learning" responding Aurelia. While her mentor sweats a drop because of her weird belief, he never thought a six-year old girl can say those words. But now that he thinks about it this girl in front of him has the potential on becoming a swordsman.

"Anyway, let's get started" aiming her wooden sword at her opponent. As Aurelia making her stance her mentor did his own stance.

It has been four years that she had start practicing fencing and also four years of studying medical, science, and technology. The truth is that she didn't want to be serving someone in the future even if they are worth something; she only wanted to be free. So to achieve that goal she needs to at least have some knowledge and strength, the reason why she is training fencing so that she can at least protect herself. And even to become stronger and stronger. The first thing she wanted to do if she is wild and free she wanted to travel all around the world if by chance, if she meets well-known swordsman she wouldn't never take down the offer on a challenge on a step on becoming stronger. And also Aurelia also wanted to become a hit man so that she could at least need her daily insurance. But she will have to get through Lazio first before she can do whatever she wants.

As time passed their swords were clashing, Aurelia was busy remembering her reason she didn't notice a sword was almost hit her throat good thing she dodge it in a nick of time.

'All right now that's it. I'm pissed' Aurelia thought

As she clashed her sword from her mentor's sword, she began to attack while her mentor defends himself. Aurelia's mentor was busy blocking her attacks he didn't notice that he almost tripped his foot in the fountain; good thing that he didn't fall but he didn't realized that Aurelia was dashing onto him and she hit his stomach. The impact of her mentor's stomach made him loses his balance and fell into the fountain and was wet.

"OU-OUCH! That hurts." Said by his mentor as he try to get his toes standing, while Aurelia was staring at him wondering how many years did he learn fencing.

"You surely did improve for the past 4 years, and in proof of that you observe my moments and looking for an opportunity to make my guard down. That was truly, simply impressive." Saying with a smile on his face, even though Aurelia couldn't see his face because of the protective gear. While Aurelia didn't wear a protective gear she just wears plain shorts and a grayish T-shirt. In Aurelia's training with her mentor she never sees his face but it seems that she didn't care as long as she can fight with him.

"Well you're not so bad, _old man_" said Aurelia

"_Old-old man_!. HAHAHA… I guess I am getting old. Anyway Aurelia I have something to tell." Said Aurelia's mentor sitting on the fountain.

Aurelia wonder what is he going to talk about judging from his voice must be serious. To listen on what he is going to say she needs to sit beside him to do that.

"What is it are you going to talk about, old man?" Saying at the man who was wearing a protective gear beside him.

"Well Aurelia, I am retiring". Silence was followed. Aurelia's mentor stared at Aurelia observing how she will act.

"It's not something to be surprised though, I know that everything has its limits. I am…-" Aurelia paused and stand, then looked at her mentor

"-going to miss you, Old man" blushing then looked away. While her mentor laughed.

"SHU-SHUT UP AND THEN GET OUT OF HERE YOU OLD GEEZER!" pointing her wooden sword at him, glaring at him; then he stand up and going back inside to get his stuff.

"Oh yeah aren't you interested on who am I and what is my face looked like?" said by Aurelia's mentor sarcastically. All he receive is a glare from her, is this really how she treat a person who is never going to see ever again. Aurelia's mentor thought but he doesn't bare any hatred against her, he doesn't know why, maybe he just really feels like it.

As he was about to enter

"I owe you a hell lot, old geezer" Aurelia said, but when he turned around Aurelia wasn't there maybe that whisper he heard was his imagination.

While Aurelia was hiding behind a column when her mentor was out of sight she came back to her room through the other door instead of the door that her mentor was using.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Aurelia's mentor finished changed his clothes, (he wore a black suit instead of his usual attire) and gather his stuff and ready to leave but when he heard a familiar presence he stopped and looked behind he recognized that figure

"It has been quite a while Fleur, it has been a few years that we didn't talk each other" the man smirked

"Same to you, Tyr" said Fleur who was sitting on the stairs with her maid attire. "Why did you intentionally lost to Aurelia back there,Tyr?".

"You know that if the whole mafia world knows that the great sword emperor lost to a six year old girl, they will spread bad rumors about you?"

"Don't worry about it Fleur, I trust you guys to keep a secret to everyone, especially to Aurelia I don't wanted to waste my 4 years of covering my identity and if she ever knows that I am not fighting her fairly she'll end up shouting at me on top of her lungs." said Tyr

"I see, but aren't you being soft to her" said Fleur

"HAHAHA, you could say that again. I have to finish her training so that I could focus on my _plans._"

"That is true; probably it would be best to end your connections with her Tyr, so that you can focus on your Assassination squad for the Vongola." Said Fleur smiling at him, seeing that she is in a good mood.

"Who would have thought that you could understand on what I am saying, from the last time we seen is probably 22 years ago. You're personality is like Aurelia's. A stubborn and tomboyish girl." Hinting Fleur's personality when she was 6 years old. "But when you were 15 you became a hit man you were famous throughout Italy and now you quitted your former job and just become a servant of Aurelia's father which you are indebted to him. This surely changes you a lot" said Tyr. While Fleur just blushing at him.

"You can say anything you want, but if you spread this word I'll kill you Tyr." Fleur glared at Tyr. It has been a long time that Tyr saw Fleur's scary glare and it doesn't suits at her maid uniform.

"Don't worry nobody will know about you." Tyr answered Fleur

"That's good" Fleur was relieved.

"Well then, I'll be going now. Take care." said Tyr as he went out.

* * *

Meanwhile, a little skip back in time. When Aurelia came back to her room she packed her stuff ready for tomorrow even she doesn't want to go, she doesn't have a choice if she doesn't want to become a target dummy she'll have to listen everything on what that old geezer's orders even if it kills her.

When she is already done, she just sits on her bed and collapsed. She doesn't mind thought going to school, if only that she could just bring her épée to school she wouldn't complain. She knows that it is a mafia school that she is entering, the school for mafia kids, the famous or infamous, the rich, the poor, the strong and the weak children of every family. That means they can bring weapons and fight, but the teachers mustn't let them start a family war or else things will get rough. The only reason she doesn't like is because most of the kids out there are probably weak and couldn't compare her who knows what lies beyond tomorrow so she could at least wish that there is someone who could entertain her.

As she finished packed her stuff, finished dinner, brushed her teeth, and took a bath, after all this she went to bed. So that she can get ready for tomorrow, she already expected that tomorrow will be boring. But who knows what kind of people will she ever met…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_** Hey everybody, this is me Cherry Blossoms Yakumo but please call me Yakumo. Anyway let's get back to business, this is my second story that I made in my account my first was "The mysterious girl of Fran's heart" but it has been a year that I didn't even publish my chapter 3, because of this stupid virus that destroy my computer program and this is why all of my files were destroy it might take time to rewrite another one. Anyway let's talk "The Sword or the Scalpel", this is my story about Aurelia, Squalo, and Dino who grew up together; the reason why I wrote this story about Aurelia is because I am going to use her for my next different story, when "The Sword or the Scalpel" is complete. I won't give you any hint because it is a surprise, depends on you if it is good or bad.**_

_** So please leave a review.**_


End file.
